codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalingrad: Heroes of the Soviet Union
Note From the Author just a quick notice, you can see the story AS WELL AS some pictures from the film this Fanfiction was based on: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Stalingrad:_Heroes_of_the_Soviet_Union Note From the Author II 60 Million Lives were lost as a result of World War II. Many of these were Russians. 10 Million Soviet lives were lost from 22 June, 1941 to 7 May 1945. From the Earliest days of the Invasion, the Germans encountered little resistence untill Stalingrad. It was the turning point in WWII. The Russians sacrificed everything they had, including their lives to save their motherland. And as a result, The Soviet Union won a deciesive victory over the Germans. From there, the Russians were unstoppable. The 6th army was promptly surrounded and crushed due to Operation Uranus. The Russians then went on. They recaptured many key cities such as Kiev and Lenningrad. Soon after, the broke the line of Seelow and moved into Berlin. On 7 May, The Germans signed an unconditional surrender. This fanfic is my little dedication to the brave Soviet Soldiers who risked everything they could to stop evil from conquering this world. I would also like to dedicate this to Vasssilli Zaitzev. A Russian Sniper who killed over 200 Germans with his rifle. R.I.P. Thank You. Stalingrad: Heroes of the Soviet Union Chapter One PVT. Andrei Kleigerov 150th Infantry Division Stalingrad Autumn, 1942. Autumn 1942. Europe lies crushed beneath the jackboot of the Nazi invasion. Hitler’s armies are racing towards the heart of the Soviet Union and nothing seems able to resist it. The Germans are gaining more ground everyday and the Third Reich is at the height of its power. Now, Hitler turns his attention to a city that lies directly between him and Moscow. The one city that shall decide the fate of the world. Stalingrad. *** “Remember that it is the Motherland, for which you are giving your lives!” someone yelled above the explosions. “The one with the rifle shoots! The one without follows! When the one with the Rifle gets killed, the other picks up the rifle and shoots!” another one yelled. It was a suicide mission and we knew it. We were being sent to our deaths because our commanders didn’t know what to do. We were about to be shipped to the east side of the Volga river, where Soviet forces were massing for an assault. Me and Danilov guessed that it was a charge across Red Square. A location that our commanders seemed determined to take. The Russian Winter had began to take its toll on the Germans and there was a great deal of rumour. Most of it was among the lines of; The Tanks cannot get to the city, their reinforcements are running low and so on. But still the 6th army remained strong and showed no signs of weakness. And still the luftwaffe bombed the city. And still no progress was being made. I was promptly forced onto a boat among with about fifty other Comrades. We slowly began to cross to the other side. About half-way across, some German Stukas became visible above the carnage and smoke of the city. They began firing at several different ships before heading to us. I tried to sink as far down as possible but it was too late. The planes came screeching over us leaving a bloody mess inside the boats. Of the fifty that had began the journey, we were already down to thirty-five. Several more began to jump over the side over the boat – only to be shot by their commanders. “STOP!” They began yelling. But the panic had already taken a firm grip on the Russians. I began to wonder what chance we had if we could not even last a boat journey. The Fascist German planes had appeared to returned to where they came from. We all said a little prayer, although we knew that it was no use. *** We reached the other side of the Volga in a short time after. There were huge trenches dug in across the nearby shores. Waves upon waves of Soviet troops were being herded forward like a pack of animals, hungering for a meal. Gunshots were sounding all around us. Russian commanders were yelling something about Comrade Stalin, but we couldn’t hear. Suddenly, me and Danilov were caught in a large column of soldiers. We were pushed and shoved until finally we reached an ammo truck. I reached for a Mosin-Nagant, but someone in front took it from me, and I was given a small clip of ammunition. “I need a Rifle…” I muttered under my breath, and then I was caught in the endless line of marching soldiers. After about ten minutes of scrambling along trenches and avoiding German gunfire, I arrived at Red Square. It was a long field of mud. At the far end we could see the Fascist Germans waiting eagerly. They were enjoying the fact that we were going to die. And they didn’t try to hide it. Openly laughing and making Jokes confirmed our worst fears. Suddenly, a voice spoke out on a megaphone. “Soldiers of the Red Army. From here on there is no retreat. From here on, the Fascist Third Reich collapses!” The Germans casually loaded their guns, still laughing. “From here on, there is no outcome other than Soviet Victory!” The Germans took aim. Suddenly, a whistle blew. And we all let out a deafening roar as we charged to our deaths… Category:FanFiction